User blog:DutchGirl/Chatroom part 2(I know, late, srry)
Heey peeps! So, some of you asked for a part 2 of the chatroom, and I wrote part 2 a couple of months ago, but I couldn't upload :( Here you are! Chapter 2 Jessica♥Rudy JackandKim4eva KimandJack4eva SwagBoy16 Mr.Playa16 KarateNerd16 and Blackbeltboy31 has logged in. JackandKim4eva: Heey pumpkin pie! KimandJack4eva: Heey cucumber! SwagBoy16: ugh ugh* JackandKim4eva KimandJack4eva: Shut up Jerry! Mr.Playa16: Jerry, u have to watch out, there are 2 cobras who hate u right now! SwagBoy16 has changed his Nickname to Scared/ConfusedKarateBoy16 Jessica♥Rudy: Jackson Edward Brewer, don’t be so mean to your friends! Mr.Playa16: Jackson… KarateNerd16: Edward… Scared/ConfusedKarateBoy16: BREWER! Hahaha, oh no, your last name is not funny. JackandKim4eva: I seriously hate my name. KimandJack4eva: Y? I think it’s cute! JackandKim4eva: That really doesn’t help Kim. Jessica♥Rudy: Should I tell them or are you gonna tell them? JackandKim4eva: You, I gonna walk in the park. JackandKim4eva has signed off. Jessica♥Rudy: Well, Jack’s father left us when Jack was only 2 months old and then he became a notorious criminal. He killed a lot of people and he is still not in jail. Three years ago he came back to our house and asked for forgiveness. Of course we didn’t accept his apologies, he became mad and shot Jack in his stomach! After that, we moved to Seaford and we never told to anyone of our family and friends where we moved to. They all think Jack didn’t survive that shot and that I killed myself. But you guys still don’t know why he hates his name, well… Jack’s fathers name is Jackson-Edward. KarateNerd16: Holy Christmas nuts! Blackbeltboy31: I’m so sorry for you Jessica. I come to your house, now! Blackbeltboy31 has signed off. KimandJack4eva: That’s why Jack never wants to talk about his father! Scared/ConfusedKarateBoy16: That explains everything! Holy Christmas nuts! KarateNerd16: Jerry! Stop messing with me! Scared/ConfusedKarateBoy16: Boom goes the dynamite BOOM! Oops, I probably shouldn’t have done that… KimandJack4eva: F*ck you Martinez… Mr.Playa16: Oooh Jerry, you’re death, again. JackandKim4eva has logged in. JackandKim4eva: WHAAAAAA! I came home and I saw my mother… kissing…with…RUDY!!! Scared/ConfusedKarateBoy16: Hahaha! LOL XD KimandJack4eva: Jerry, y r u laughing? Scared/ConfusedKarateBoy16: If Rudy and Jack’s mom gonna get married, and you and Jack also… Than you all become family! KimandJack4eva: Hey you’re right, I didn’t thought about that… Mr.Playa16: We probably should go to karate practise. JackandKim4eva: Well, I don't think Rudy's going to be mad at us if we're late, because he's to buzzy with licking my mother... -_- KimandJack4eva: Jack, jump out of the window, then go to my house, we'll walk together to the dojo. JackandKim4eva''': '''Sure, be there in 5. JackandKim4eva has logged off. KimandJack4eva has logged off. Mr.Playa16: We should go to. Scared/ConfusedKarateBoy16: Probably. Mr.Playa16 has logged off. Scared/ConfusedKarateBoy16 has logged off. KarateNerd16: Sorry I went to the toilet. KarateNerd16: Yeah I know, to much information. KarateNerd16: Wait, where is everyone? KarateNerd16: Ooooooooow... KarateNerd16: Shoot, I should probably go to. KarateNerd16: Bye! KarateNerd16: Who am I bye-ing to? KarateNerd16: Who am I even talking to? KarateNerd16: Nevermind... KarateNerd16: Shoot I'm gonna be late. KarateNerd16 has logged off Category:Blog posts